craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragons are a group of related sentient and highly intelligent species of large reptilian animals. Like Elementals, each Dragon is associated with an element. Dragons are usually incredibly large, and may grow to measure a hundred feet from snout to the tip of the tail. Most types of Dragons have massive wings, allowing them to fly, and are capable of a sort of instinctive magic utilizing their associated element in a breath attack. Dragons are also capable of other sorts of magic. Types of dragons Dragons display a great deal more disparity per element than do elementals, but within each element are generally rather homogeneous. Red dragons Red dragons are associated with the element of Fire, and primarily inhabit the Plane of Fire. They are the largest and most aggressive species of dragons, though they are also the least intelligent. Charcoal dragons Charcoal dragons (sometimes incorrectly called black dragons) are associated with the element of Death and primarily inhabit the Plane of Death. They grow much slower than other types of dragons, but are capable of reaching much greater sizes. It is rumored that a dragon as large as a mountain resides in some remote corner of the Plane of Death. They are of average intelligence for dragons, generally being somewhat more intelligent than the average human. White dragons White dragons are associated with the element of Light and primarily inhabit the Plane of Light. They are of average size for dragons, but are incredibly intelligent. Pixie dragons Pixie dragons are associated with the element of Life and primarily inhabit the Plane of Life. They are incredibly small for dragons, and usually grow no larger than the average Human, but are fairly intelligent. There are some who claim that the pixie dragons are not dragons at all. Green dragons Green dragons are associated with the element of Air and primarily inhabit the Plane of Air. Unlike most other dragons, green dragons possess only two legs. Green dragons are of below average size and intelligence among dragons. Obsidian dragons Obsidian dragons (sometimes incorrectly called black dragons) are associated with the element of Shadow and primarily inhabit the Plane of Shadow. Like charcoal dragons, they grow slowly but are capable of reaching colossal size. This fact, combined with their great intelligence, makes obsidian dragons one of the most dangerous sorts of dragons. Brown dragons Brown dragons are associated with the element of Earth and primarily inhabit the Plane of Earth. Unlike other sorts of dragons, brown dragons are incapable of making breath attacks and lack wings, but more than make up for it in sheer strength. Brown dragons are well above average size for dragons and grow quickly, but are less intelligent than most other dragons. Ice dragons Ice dragons are associated with the element of Cold and primarily inhabit the Plane of Cold. They are usually of above average size for dragons and of average intelligence. Purple dragons Purple dragons are associated with the element of Lightning and primarily inhabit the Plane of Lightning. They are of below average size and intelligence for dragons, but make up for these with their extraordinarily potent breath attacks. Blue dragons Blue dragons are associated with the element of Water and primarily inhabit the Plane of Water. Unlike most other sorts of dragons, water dragons do not possess wings or legs, instead possessing fins, and dwell only in the seas. They are of above average size for dragons, but are relatively unintelligent and aggressive, and known for attacking ships. Category:Unplayable races